A Taste Of Truth
by NickyLk
Summary: Rin has been told that him and his brother Yukio are the spawn of Satan. After Yukio's suicide he runs into another Demon who gives him a Deal, to help him take down Mephisto a half brother he didnt know he had, and run both Assia and Gahenna. (Will be updating once a month! So stay posted!)
1. Over Shadowed

-**I know I stole this beginning from the Anime! But I added a teeny bit of my own flare until the end. There is more to come and the rest of this fanfic after this chapter is my own so please review and let me know what you think and if you want me to keep updating! Thanks for reading!**-

"Open you're eyes! Yukio!" I yelled as the blue flames surrounded his body, meaning my father, Satan was still taking him over. He wasn't my brother, it wasn't my Yukio. Shura was still recovering from her recent battle with the demon, while Shiemi was out cold from the choke hold the bastard had on her.  
All seemed lost, I lost my old man and now my little brother. I was about to give up hope that Yukio's soul was deep down some where In that vessel. "Rin" a familiar voice whispered, I looked up seeing Yukio holding out his hand "Rin, help me" his voice was almost a whimper. It worked, it was Yukio! My four-eyed mole faced brother, he was back but I didn't know for how long. The same thing happened with the old man before he died.

_"No" the old mans voice broke through "That boy, that boy is my son! And I'm taking him back!"_

I didn't want the same thing to happen to Yukio! I picked up my feet and started running towards him "Yukio!".  
Our hands met along with a loud bang. We stood there for a moment before my hand slowly let go of his as my other went to my stomach seeing blood flowing onto it. I was shot, Satan used the bit of control he had and made Yukio shoot me. I was already weak, but the weird thing is I felt no pain. I collapsed to the ground with my arm around my stomach faintly hearing a familiar scream. Yukio's scream. Until Satans voice came into play, "I never thought you'd regain your senses, but I'm not letting you get away you belong to me. Now finish him off! Kill him now!"  
This was it, Satan was strong enough to regain control of Yukio's body, he is gonna shoot me and then Satan would have control of both Assisa and Gahenna. With every ounce of strength I had left I squinted my eyes waiting for the shots that would end my life. "I won't!" Yukio's voice fought reverting back to Satan's "What did you say?!"

"You're gonna die!" Yukio's tone was full of defeat and frustration; "I'm gonna kill us both!"

"You bastard!" Satan's voice growled. I knew this was going to be bad. Come on dummy! Get up and stop him, don't let him be the hero! I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried I was just to weak and the wound was taking longer than usual to heal. "Stupid priest! You think you can kill me by committing suicide?! Ridiculous!"

"I promised my father I would protect Rin! From assholes like you!" Yukio's voice got quiet almost had an apologetic tone to it "Suicide is the only way to protect him and everyone else in assia. I will kill myself"

"Wait! don't do it! Everything Yuri and I dreamed of will die with you!"

"I'm sorry" were the last words from Yukio after Satan's rebuttal. I opened my eyes and tried to get up to stop Yukio from making a horrible mistake, It didn't have to be this way. Just as I was about to pull myself up the blast from the gun made my eyes squint shut. He didn't do it, he couldn't have.

"Chicken!" Shura's voice called out painfully at the sound and I was to scared to open my eyes after I heard what sounded like a sack of potatoes hitting the ground.  
After what felt like hours I finally opened my eyes and saw him, Yukio. My four-eyed mole faced brother laying lifeless on the ground. He actually did it, first the old man now Yukio? I started regaining my strength and let out painful screams at the loss of my twin brother. My shock turned into denial as I crawled over to his body and started shaking him. "Yukio! Wake up!"

"Rin!" Shura's arms quickly wrapped around me as I tried to break out of them to cling to my brother. He wasn't dead! He couldn't be! It wasn't like Yukio to off himself after he became a Paladin. One of the most strongest and respected Exorcists around after our old man! "Come on" she lifted me up as well as Shiemi who was still unconscious. I squirmed and thrashed against Shrua to get to Yukio calling his name one last time hoping he would hear me. "Yukio!"


	2. Funeral

"Hey Rin?" the sweet familiar voice of Sheimi's woke me out of sleep. I opened my eyes and stared at the wall with my back to her, not saying a word. "Rin, please say something?" she whispered almost motherly. But I still said nothing. "Alright, I-I'll leave you alone. But you know where I am if you wan't to talk". After a moment the creak of the door meant she was gone. It felt like the days were weeks and I had no will power to get myself out of bed.  
If only Yukio was here now, he would be lecturing me up and down about how much time I spent laying around. But that's the thing, he wasn't here, and there were no lectures on how I should be focusing on my studies to be had.  
I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was being woken up by Shura. "Hey kid, c'mon get out of bed"  
With a groan I scooted away and curled up more into a ball. I could hear her sigh before she spoke again "Look, Rin I know this is hard. But...But you can't miss the funeral".  
Finally with the energy and strength I had left I pulled myself out of bed seeing Shura in actual clothes. She was wearing a black dressy top with a black skirt. My eyes shifted to the outfit in her hand and I knew it was for me. Suit and tie, just like the outfit I had on the day I found out what I was, what Yukio and I were. The Spawn of Satan. But now I was wearing the outfit not to an interview but to my little brothers funeral. The only person in assia, or any rhelm I could call family.

Once I came out of the bathroom, Shura was standing by the door waiting for me. "Here" she smiled a bit "Let me fix that". She reached out fixing my collar before tying my tie for me. "Even living 15 almost 16 years with Fujimoto, you think you'd know how to tie this".  
I know she was trying to lighten the tension, but I wasn't feeling it. I wanted this to be over so I could crawl back into bed and forget the world.

The ride to the grave site seemed long, but the rain against the windshield was almost peaceful. All summer it didnt rain, so Mother Earth choose this day to make it pour? I shook my head at the thought just as the escort slowed and came to a stop.  
My eyes shifted around until they landed on our group of friends. Mine and Yukio's. With a deep breath I pushed the car door open and stepped out walking past everyone to the casket. They must have closed it due to the rain. There was a picture as a remembrance on the casket and my heart stopped at which one it was. It was a picture of Yukio and I in front of the monastery, and they were here the guys from the monastery. But I didn't talk to them, I kept my focus on what the priest was about to say and what my friends where whispering.

"He hasn't been out of his room in days" Shima whispered.

"I bet he feels guilty he didn't stop teach sooner" Suguro whispered back.

"I heard he hasn't talked to anyone or has eaten anything in days" Konekomaru answered matter of factly.

They didn't understand. I didn't want to talk to anyone and I wasn't in any mood to eat anything. The priest started the service, I listened to him and the others from the monastery talk about Yukio, about how well of a man he grew up to be in his short 15 years.  
Even though Satan was gone demons still lurked in assia, with Yukio being gone the Paladin slot was up for grabs. This was my chance, my chance to prove I wasn't a screw up son and brother. That I could make my brother and Father proud.  
But this wasn't any kind of death. It was an unavoidable death. There had to be a different way Satan could've been defeated rather then Yukio killing himself and leaving me alone in the world.  
Once the service was over everyone gave me their deepest sympathy for my recent loss of my Father and now my brother. Just as I was about to walk back to the escort car I glanced one more time at Yukio's grave to say my last goodbyes as I saw Shiemi standing over the grave, staring at the headstone. I sighed and walked over quietly standing next to her, following her gaze to the headstone that read.

R.I.P  
Yukio Okumura  
Beloved son and brother  
December, 27th

"H-He was special to me, and I know he was special to you too Rin" Shiemi said quietly.

"I know" I whispered "You really cared about him. Im sure you two would've made a great couple" a bit of pain filled my voice knowing she crushed hard over Yukio.

"mm" she mumbled shaking her head. "I mean at one point I liked Yukio, but..." she sighed "Never mind. I-I'll see you around school Rin" she turned walking over to her Mom who waved at me before they left.


	3. Compromise

After the funeral, days passed into weeks and I could still not muster the energy to get out of bed.

"Okumura"

I didn't have the energy to do anything and I haven't even went to class since Yukio's death or the funeral.

"Okumura!" Bon's voice called again and the covers got pulled off me "Get your ass out of bed!". I stayed where I was but sensed Konekomaru and Shima also In the room.  
"Okumura it's been two weeks since everything. I know it's hard but you can't sleep your life away!" I could almost hear Bon cross his arms after his short speech. But I couldn't find myself to get out of bed.  
"Come on Okumura" Shima's voice rang as I felt a little weight on the bed, "Let's go to the beach, check out the girls. Huh? Huh?" I felt his nudge on my back and I scooted away. I could feel the frown grow on my face and my eyes fill up with tears. It was the first time since Yukio died that I actually cried.  
"I-I want Yukio here" I whimpered sadly pulling my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.  
"Rin" It was Suguro's voice, and the first time I ever heard him call me by my first name. "Teach wouldn't want you to be laying around wasting your days like this being sad. It's normal that you are, but eventually you have to move on and accept that he's gone"  
With a sniff I pulled up the sleeve to my shirt and wiped the tears from my eyes, weakly sitting up scooting back against my pillows.  
Suguro gave a triumphant smile and glanced to Konekomaru and Shima. "Come on" Shima said "Our next class' about to start". Great, I rolled my eyes at the thought and got out of bed grabbing my hoodie, and pair of pants pulling them on over my boxers and slipping my hoodie on over my head. I wasn't going to bother putting on my uniform, what was the point? Oh yeah, following the rules would make me a better candidate for Paladin.

_"I swore...to protect Rin!"_

"Okumura!" a voice broke me out of my daydream. I blinked and looked at the new teacher that stood where Yukio used to. "Well?" he arched a brow at the question I didn't hear.  
"I-I don't know" I mumbled looking down at my notebook waiting for class to be over.  
"Hey Rin?" my eyes looked up meeting a familiar pair that belonged to Sheimi. "How's it going? How are you?".  
Seeing that the class was piling out I started putting my books away with a shrug not really saying anything in return. Sheimi used to like Yukio, but at his funeral she kind of left me hanging. Maybe she didn't like anyone and just wanted to be in a weird way Yukio's widow? "Come on Rin" she sighed softly, "I-I know what might cheer you up?! Let's go to the amusement park! We said we would after that one mission"  
I shook my head hitching my bag on to my shoulder "Not In the mood Sheimi" my tone was a whisper as I moved past her to leave the classroom. "Rin, please? I-I don't want to see you like this"  
She placed her hand on my arm to stop me from leaving. "Please Rin, give it a thought" I averted my eyes to the floor giving her a small nod. "Yay!" she squealed and gave me a tight hug "I'll come to your dorm room later". She left the room quickly and I slowly made my way to mine and Yukio's dorm.  
"Rin" Kuro's voice greeted "Welcome home". Seeing Kuro always made me happy, with a purr he rubbed against my leg happy I was home. He was the one piece I felt I had left of the old man and Yukio. Bending down to pet him I glanced to Yukio's side of the room. Everything was the same, nothing seemed like it was touched or...I blinked seeing I was wrong. It wasn't anything big. Yukio's wallet was open to his paladin badge. Weird.  
"Kuro?" I asked quietly "Did you open Yukio's wallet?"  
"No" Kuro shook his head looking at me curiously. "But there was someone In here snooping around. I thought he might've been a friend of yours or Yukio's".  
"Kuro, what did this someone look like?"  
"I look like this" a sly voice came from behind me, I turned to see a young, pale faced man with black hair. He was tall and thin almost the same body type as Yukio. "Who are you?" I asked hearing Kuro give a growl as my eyes landed on my sword on the bed.  
"My name is Raim, nice sword you got here" the demons fingers wrapped around my sword lifting it off the bed and pulling it open. The blue flames surrounded by body. "Stop it!" I growled thinking this guy was just like the demon I ran into not to long ago, Amimon. He closed the sword and looked at me with a smirk, "I just wanted to see if what they were saying in Gahenna was true. You have inherited Satan's power and defeated him"  
I narrowed my eyes "I didn't defeat Satan. My-My brother did?" Raim sat on my bed not taking his eyes off mine that watched his every move. "And where is this brother of yours? Yukio's his name right?"  
I nodded and shifted my eyes to the ground as sadness once again started to consume me, not caring if it made me vulnerable against this demon in front of me. "He...killed himself because Satan took over his body. It was the only way to defeat him". Raim's smirk never faded and you could almost hear it in his voice when he spoke "Truly sorry for your loss, but I didn't come here to cause trouble" he got up from the bed and stood at feet length from me "I want to control Gahenna and Assia. But I need you, Rin Okumura".  
"You need me for what?" I whispered softly.  
"I need you to help me get rid of the other son's of Satan. Mephisto Pheles and Amimon"

I blinked looking up at Raim's pale face and redish eyes. They were almost like the old mans. "I-I thought Amimon was gone? And...I-I can't fight against Mephisto"  
Raim glanced over at the Kuma sword before picking it up handing to me. "You and I could rule both worlds together. Our own way and our powers would be greater than any other demon. We could even defeat against all the Exorcists, think about it"  
Just then he shape shifted into a crow. I couldn't believe it. Just like Mephisto! My eyes watched him fly way into never ending sky as I over thought about what he said. Be the ruler of both Assia and Gahenna, and be just as strong as Satan. It sounded ideal, but taking down Mephisto and my friends who's ambitions were to defeat any kind of Demon wasn't.


	4. Truth and Love

Lately things have been getting better. Though I will never forget my four-eye'd mole faced brother, I mean how could I? He spent fifteen, almost sixteen years of our lives nagging me about school and work.  
It's the first time I gathered enough courage to go to Yukio's grave since his passing, same as the old man.

As I made my way to the cemetery a small smile grew on my lips, it was the first time I've smiled in weeks. But it was hard not to as I thought over how much fun I had with Sheimi at the amusement park. And the kiss, I almost melted at the thought. It was these new memories that were helping me move on and cope with my losses.  
The air was cold and the grass under my shoes was squishy since it's been raining more the usual. Getting closer to Yukio's resting place I noticed someone sitting at the bench close to where his tombstone was. It was Shura, what was she doing here? Her and Yukio never got along.

"Shura?"

Quickly she whipped her face and got up from the bench "Hey kid" she fought a small smile even though clearly it pained her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking closer shoving my hands in my pants pockets.

"Just...paying my respects" she whispered looking back at Yukio's headstone.

Taking a seat next to her, my eyes averted to where my young, late brother laid to rest. "I thought you and Yukio didn't get along?"

She stayed quiet for a long while before finally speaking. "Yukio and I had a...a complicated relationship" her tone was quiet, sad. "We never made it obvious but we been seeing each other ever since your encounter with Amimon"

I blinked in shock at her confession. Her and Yukio were dating?! They hid it well. "Wow" I whispered "I would have never guessed. I always thought Yukio was waiting for Sheimi"

"The girl who smells like milk?" She looked over at me and then shook her head "He told me he saw her as nothing more as the sister type"

Pulling my knees to my chest I completely pushed aside Raim's proposal, and thought mostly about Yukio and Shura being together. "It's weird isn't it? Not having him here, bossing people around"

Shura let out a short laugh "He was, more than that. But it's been lonely without him, and now that baldy Angel is Paladin"

"What!? When did-"

Shura looked at me "He was the second best to Yukio"

With a sigh I glanced at my watch seeing what time it was "Shit, I'm late!". I got up to my feet quickly, I had a study date with Sheimi, and I am already 10 minutes late!

"What are_ you_ late for?" Shura asked in her usual bossy tone. "I have to meet Sheimi at my dorm to study and I'm late! I'll see you around Shura!" I said my goodbyes over my shoulder as I headed out of the cemetery.

Out of breath I got to my dorm seeing the door ajar. I placed my hand on the door and slowly pushed it open seeing Sheimi petting Kuro.

"Sheimi, sorry I'm late" I closed the door and smiled sheepishly.

"Where were you?"

"Visiting Yukio's grave"

She came over wrapping her arms delicately around me "I'm glad your finally ok with all this Rin" she rested her head on my chest.

Tilting my head I kissed the top of hers and smiled. "I miss Yukio a lot" I whispered sadly "but...I have come to accept what is and ...fact is, he's gone because he was trying to do the right thing by protecting me, his friends" I sighed at the thought "Even if it meant leaving me alone in the world"

Sheimi looked up at me, her bright green eyes locked with mine "But your not alone Rin, you have me and the rest of your friends, we are all here for you". She softly placed her hand on my cheek and moved closer, her soft lips placed on mine.  
Everything was hazy as our kiss went on. It was amazing how she made me forget about everything that's gone wrong in the past month. My feet started making me take steps backwards to my bed never breaking the kiss.

Sheimi's hands gripped the bottom of the shirt I was wearing and pulled it up over my head tossing it to the floor. Our lips met again as I tugged on her shirt, quickly she pulled it off revealing her lacy looking bra.  
This was really going to happen! I was about to hook-up with Sheimi! I thought as I watched her undress and laid back on my bed. She pulled down her skirt and paused as she quickly pulled it back up.

"Sheimi, what's wrong?" I sat up seeing the blush grow more on her cheeks.

"I-I never done anything like this before" she answered softly covering her chest.

"Me either" I answered placing my hands in my lap pressing my lips together.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that" she sat on my bed next to me and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her to my chest.

"It's alright" a soft smile grew on my lips as she cuddled into me.

"Thank you Rin" a whisper escaped her lips as she closed her eyes.

"For what?" I snorted softly.

"For not pressuring me into keep going, it seems like guys like Shima would say 'It's fine keep going, I never done it either' I just...you know how I am"

Running my hand through her soft golden locks I nodded at her words. "Shima's not a bad guy Sheimi" but I knew what she meant by how forward he is with girls.

"Mmmm" was all I got and I knew she was falling asleep. I glanced at the clock not realizing how late it was getting and that we got no work done. But, what happened was well worth it.


	5. Shura's POV

_-**This chapter is going to be from Shura's POV I hope everyone who's reading this fanfic so far is enjoying it! Please review and let me know how you like it so far and if there is anything you would want to see happen.**-_

The apartment was quiet as I made myself something to eat. It's been a few days since I've ran into Rin and told him about Yukio and myself. That four-eyed chicken; I shook my head and sighed at the thought. It was so weird to think he was gone, and I was finding it hard yet strange for myself to move on after all of this.

I blame myself for not stopping him sooner, but I didn't think Yukio would really kill himself or Rin could've stopped him. But now that Yukio is it is mine and Mephisto's job to keep him safe. It was Yukio's wish.

"_Shura…"_

"_Mhm?"_

"_If anything was to happen to me, like my father. You will watch over Rin right?"_

"_Of course Yukio, but nothing's going to happen to you"_

How I wish that last statement was wrong.

I frowned and took a seat on the couch digging into my homemade spring rolls, thinking over how quiet things also been with the Vatican and demon hunting department. As Yukio would say 'The calm before the storm'.

Something about that statement sent a chill down my spine knowing how true it could be, but not wanting it to. Things were….okay. Rin was starting to get back into his classes after everything; Mephisto has been sticking to his director/principal duties along with keeping Amiamon at bay. And as for Arthur Auguste Angel, he got the slot back at being paladin.

After finishing up my dinner, I cleaned up my plate and beer cans thinking I should go out to keep my buzz going seeing I had nowhere else to be. I left the apartment building heading down the street to the nearest pub, feeling the eyes of someone watching and following me the whole time. Probably just nerves.

"Hey Shura!" the barkeep greeted as I walked in as I took a seat at the bar, "You're usual?"

"Yeah just give me something light" I nodded with a small smile.

"Coming right up" he smiled back and went to retrieve my drink just as someone took the seat right next to me. I turned a bit in my seat, my eyes searching around the bar. Nothing interesting.

"Excuse me?" a voice from the kid next to me coaxed politely, but I was not up for any type of conversation. "You're Shura Kirigakure?".

I turned around to face the kid, doing a double take. He looked a bit like Yukio. "What's it to ya?" I asked raising a brow.

"I'm sorry, I've just heard a lot about you. One of the best Upper Class Exorcists, I'm new around the academy so it's nice to meet someone of your stature in exorcism"

"Thanks?" I said in a confused tone as the barkeep set my drink of front of me, "Anything for you sir?" he asked the kid. He shook his head giving him an assuring smile that he was fine with nothing.

"So, yer a new student at the academy or something?"

"No, I'm just kind of…..observing. I know you are exceptional in swordsmanship, so I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind teaching me what you know. I would like to be a knight. Seeing I am not good at reciting holy scripture"

"And what's in it for me?" I asked picking up my beer taking a drink.

"I sense you are lonely, if you get to know me better I think the companionship I have to offer would be ideal for you"

I narrowed my eyes thinking this guy seems a little off, Mephisto's doing? It has to be, this guy looks like Yukio, yet he kinda talks like Amiamon. And how would he know about Yukio? "You know nothing, so get lost" I snapped at him grabbing my beer and walked away from the bar.

"Wait, Ms. Kirigakure!"

I rolled my eyes feeling him following after me.

"I am sorry for being so forward, I know you worked closely with the most recent Paladin before Angel, though I don't know what kind of relationship you both shared I can sense you are sad over his passing"

"He was just someone I worked with" I lied letting out a frustrated sigh, stopping and turning to look at him.

"I didn't properly introduce myself, my name is Ray" he held out his hand to shake mine.

Without hesitation I took his hand shaking it once, "Pleasure" my tone was full of sarcasm.

"Like wise" he smiled and pulled out a pen writing digets on the back of my hand, "This is my number, if you change your mind on teaching me what you know, that's my number"

I looked down at the number, by the time I looked up he was gone.


End file.
